Unexpected Love
by Lith-n-Jester
Summary: This is a love story of Gaara and Hinata. They meet at a resturant and the sparks fly read my story to find out whhat happens.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Meeting

I was walking down the street of my home town with my friends just smiling and laughing. Until I looked over and saw a women siting with her two kids and i'm guessing her was her

husband or a friend of hers. My friends also saw her and dared me to go talk to her, at first i was like no shes with her family and things like that but after a few minutes of arguing with

them I agreed and went inside. I looked around and spotted her I walked up to her nervous as hell, she was eating with her head down. I stood at the end of the table her husband (or friend)

and two kids were gone I sat down infront of her. She looked up at me confused and with a sad face I said hello but she just looked at me I smiled and asked how are you and with a

studder she said i'm fine. That's good I said my name is Gaara, what is urs? I don't really know you so i'm not going to tell you she said harshly. I told her all about me a my life now will

you tell what ur name is since you know all about me I asked happily she laughed and said her name. My name is Hinata she said so innocently I thougt to myself that's a nice name and

told her that she had a beautiful name she told me that she hated it we argued about her name and in the end I won but i'm thinking she just gave up to get me to shut up which it worked.

So Hinata what's up? I said nothing much Gaara. I smiled and laughed so did she I guess I sould be going I told her she looked at me and said ok she took out a pen and wrote on a napkin

her number I looked at it then her. Call me whenever ur fun to talk to I smiled and gave her my number call me whenever you want to as well. we smiled and I walked away. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Resturant

It's been a few days and no call from her and I don't dare call her so I decided to go for a walk I got up from my bed and walked outside it was very hot outside so I went back inside and

put on a muscle shirt and shorts. Then walked outside again I started walking down the street when someone honked there horn at me I looked into the window and the person rolled it

down I smiled hello Hinata I said she said nervously get in please I smiled and got in the car she drove away. I looked at her where are we going she answered innocently no where I

looked at her cutely please tell me where we are going she signed and said we are going out to eat I smiled and said OK! We drove in silence until we got to the resturant I got out and

opened the her door for her she got out and I closed the door. We walked up to the resturant I opened the door for her she walked inside so did I. We took our seats me sitting infront

of her the waiter came and took our orders for our drinks. The waiter came back with our drinks me mountain dew and her white wine we sat in silence as we drank our drinks looking at

eachother as if trying to read eachothers minds. I broke the silence by asking why she brought me with her she cleared her throat and said I wanted to talk to you more I smiled and

said ok i'm glad you to talk to you whenever you want. The waiter came and took our order and walked away I looked at her smiling she asked why i smile so much and I answered her

because smiling is fun to do why don't you like to smile I asked I never reallt liked smiling not my thing. I closed my eyes then said NOOOOOOOO! She jumped in surprise and I laughed

she looked at me angerly don't do that I looked down i'm sorry Hinata. She smiled and laughed it's ok the waiter came out withh our food and we ate in silence just staring into eachothers

eyes when we got done I insisted that I pay for the check but she insisted that since it was her idae she should pay but I took the check and stared to walk up to the counter to pay it but

she jumped on me and took it away she got up and walked to the counter and almost paid for it until i jumped on her. I took it away from her and paid for the lunch she got up and hit me

in the back of the head I looked at her what was that for she stuck her tounge out at me I did the same. She grabbed my tounge and laughed I made a sad face and she let go of my

tounge I smiled and ran outside she ran after me i ran into her car and fell down she helped me up I said thank you she smiled I smiled to now ur smiling alot like me thats good. I opened

the door of her car for her she got in and i walked to my side of the car and got in. She asked where i lived I told her all the directions she followed them and arrived at my house I got

out but before I did she pulled me back in and kissed me I was surprides at first but kissed back she pushed me out closed the door and drove away fast. I laid there flat on my face in

confusion thinking what the hell did I do I got up and walked into my house. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Dream

I lay in my bed thinking of that kiss thinking why did she do that why did I kiss back alot of questions went through my mind but I was getting tired so I closed my eyes and went to sleep

there I had the weirdest dream it was about me and her we were holding and kissing all night long wispering that we love eachother I know that is wrond since she might have a husband

and she also has two kids. The dream all started by me laying in bed and there was a knock at my door I got up and answered it, it was Hinata I looked confused Hinata what are you doing

here I asked her she just stood there looking at me is there anything wrong I asked still she just stood there I took her hand but she pulled it away and pushed me to the ground. I looked at her

scared I got up and grabbed her arm more forcefully she winced in pain when I say what she had done to her arm I pulled her closer wispering why did you do that to ur beautiful skin I

looked at her seriously she just stood there with a blank expression. Then a tear fell down her face I wiped it away and brought her inside sat her on the couch would you like something

to drink I asked her she shook her head but I got her some water anyway I gave it to her and she drank a little of it I sat next to her and looked at her then her arm I touched her arm and

she looked at me with tears in her eyes. I smiled a weak smile she smiled a weak smile as well I wiped away the tears and stroked her face gently she cuddled her face to my hand. I leaned

in a kissed her cheek she blushed a little I smiled some more so did she then I kissed her cheek again she looked at me blushing deeply then I kissed her she kissed back I deepened

the kiss rubbing her back and pulling her closer I layed her down on the couch still kissing her I kissed her neck she let out a sound that sounded like a moan I smiled and did it again

she moaned softly I looked at her she was blushing very deep red I smiled and rubbed her sides. She shivered I stuck my hand under her shirt and traced her stomach with my finger she

looked down at me I looked up at her smiling she smiled to and pulled me up to her she kissed me again I kissed her softly I pulled away and looked at her she looked back whats wrong

she asked nothing I said. I kissed her softly taking my time with her trying to be as gentle as I can with her treating her as she was glass I rubbed her back and got up taking her hand and

leading her to the bedroom in which i layed her on the bed and got on her I kissed her shoulder then her neck then her lips she wrapped her arms around me I kissed her deeper I blushed

when she started to touch my ass I rubbed her sides soflty. I woke up breathing hard I sat up quick looked around and thought to myself that was weird why would I dream that I got up and

walked into the bathroom and splashed water in my face to wake me up faster I went back into my room got dressed and went down stairs. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Confession

I think about her all the time I can't get her out of my mind all I do she is in my mind she is taking over my life. When will I see her when will I talk to her again those are the things I think

about all the time but all that I think about is her why can't I stop thinking about her is she thinking about me all these things confuse me in so many ways I want to see her again does

she want to see me again? I walk in a circle around my house just thinking about her I look at my phone should I call her i asked myself I looked at my phone I breathed it and dialed her

number slowly it rang three times until she answered hello she said I said hello kind of quietly she asked who thins is it's me Gaara i said quietly oh hey Gaara I was just thinking of you!

Really? I asked yea I want to see you again I smiled and said how about now I can come to ur house and we can talk or watch movies or anything you want she laughed ok that sounds

good she told me the directions to her house we hung up the phone and I walked out of the house and to her house it was a nice big brick house with gothic looking fence I am thinking

to myself damn this is a nice looking house but it doesnt fit how she acts at all. I walked up to her door and knocked on it...I knocked again...I knocked again...I knocked a

final time but no answer so I turned the knob and the door was open I walked inside hello? I walked around the house until I saw a light at the end of the hallway I walked to it and opened

the door there I saw her laying naked on the bed my mouth droped open ummmm Hinata why are you naked she didn't answer me but instead got up and walked up to me I looked at her

body I licked my lips she took my hand and lead me to the bed she layed down on the bed and said do anything you want to me I smiled and got on her kissing her everywhere she was

moaning and arcing her back all I was thinking that this has to be a dream I can't be doing this so I did something to prove myself wrong I bite into her neck she let out a moan that probably

the neighbors could hear. She put her hands on the back of my head and I bite harder she moaned louder I got off of her and went into the kitchean and brough back some champane

I looked around and saw that The bed had red satin drapes and the room was dimmed only leaving scented candles all red and purple there were desert rose flower petals that were

extremely rare to find it was all so romantic. I leaned and whispered in her ear.I wanted it to be perfect.She blushed and looked at me a small smile on her lips showing her

gratitude.

I placed a bottel of champne on the bed and poured it into two glasses and handed her one of them."Thanks Gaara.'she smiled and sipped it the beverage

burned her throat with a sour yet delius taste making her smile. I drank mine and looked at her.

I sat on the bed and stared at her she felt my bodies warmth coming from my body it sent a tingle through her stomach making her flinch a little. She had no idea what to do that's when I approached her face merely half an inch away from her face there breaths mingling. They were inching closer and closer the wave of lust connecting between me and her till our lips finally connected into a passionate kiss.

I carresed her cheek while she wrapped her arms around my neck there tongues battling for control. I softly pushed her on the bed me untop. I kissed her neck and she moaned

I started sucking on her nipples making her moan softly his bair chest against her soft toned body. She ran her hands through my blood colored while I kissed her neck getting down to her collarbone sucking on it.

I looked down at her and smiled her hands still intertwined with my hair our lips only a breath away heat alepping from our bodies making the hunger to taste her growing. I bent down kissing her deeper my tongue furiously searching her mouth.

she put her hands on my toned chest feeling my sticky body she looked at me with the white orbs mezmorized. I wispered in her ear I love you Hinata she smiled I love you to Gaara. 


End file.
